


all will be alright in time

by heytaetae



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Student Council Secretary Soobin, Team Captain Yeonjun, and the gums are brothers, oh and huening kai's seven-year-old in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytaetae/pseuds/heytaetae
Summary: It didn’t matter that it was the middle of January. With the yellow child waddling in front of them and Soobin’s pinky wrapped around his, Yeonjun felt the warmest in months.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	all will be alright in time

Yeonjun scruffed his worn out sneakers against the sandy ground of the village playground. The swing set he had been freezing his ass off for an hour now creaks loudly in the otherwise empty street. According to his habitual counting, the old lamppost towering above him had blinked off then on again for ten times now. 

He had just finished outlining the basketball with the tip of his shoe when a pair of bright yellow boots stepped over his little doodle. 

He raised his head, head trailing along a fully yellow clad figure in front of him - yellow padded coat, yellow hoodie, mustard pants, and brown curly hair that seemed almost golden under the weak streetlight. The yellow boy was scratching his eye sleepily and his cheeks were rosy probably from the cold.

Yeonjun smiled, lips tearing from winter dryness and lack of use. “Hello, Hueningie.”

“Good evening, Blue- _hyung_.” Huening Kai muttered, teeth chattering the moment he opened his mouth to speak. 

Yeonjun quickly took off his mittens and gently slipped them over the young boy’s hands, making sure they were secured enough not to fall since they were too big for the seven-year-old. All the while, Huening Kai blinked at the top of his head. 

“It’s fading.” The boy mumbled. 

The elder ran a hand over his dark blue hair, his roots already showing. “Yeah.”

“Is it because you’re sad?”

Yeonjun chuckled lightly at the innocent question. “I hope not.”

Huening Kai raised his mittens and patted Yeonjun’s head. “It used to glow when you smiled. You were pretty then.”

“Am I not pretty now?”

“I’m not sure yet,” said the young boy, brows furrowed as if it were a hard question. “Binnie- _hyung_ says you still are, though.”

At the mention of Kai’s brother, Yeonjun felt his heart lurch. He cleared his throat and once again took the yellow boy’s small hands in his. “Speaking of, what are you doing out here alone?”

“I think I’m lost.” Huening Kai pouted.

“You think?”

“No, that’s not right.” Kai frowned and bit his lip before trying again. “Binnie- _hyung_ said he would pick me up at the playground but he’s not here yet. So I’m not lost, I just haven’t been found yet.”

“I could take you home, if you want.” 

Huening Kai shook his head fervently. “No. I promised Binnie- _hyung_ I would stay put.”

“Okay.” Yeonjun smiled then opened his arms wide. “Then I’ll wait here with you.”

The younger scrambled on top of Yeonjun’s lap, enabling the swing to let out a loud squeak at the new weight. Yeonjun secured the child with both ends of his coat and ignored how his unruly brown locks were poking his nose. 

“Cosy?”

Kai nodded and started swinging his short legs. “Are you still sad, Blue- _hyung_?”

Yeonjun lifted his head and rested his chin on top of the kid’s hair. “A little.”

“Is it because you lost that basketball game you were excited about?”

Yeonjun grinned. “News travels really fast in this town, huh?”

“It’s a small town. Bad news gets around faster than good news.”

“You’re right there, kiddo.”

Kai yawned. “Is that why you’re not back at your home?”

“It’s part of it.” Yeonjun lightly rocked them back and forth on the swing. “When you disappoint everyone… you kind of just start losing your way back home.”

Huening Kai sniffed and snuggled back deeper against the elder’s chest. “It’s okay. Binnie- _hyung_ will come pick us up and you can find your way home again.”

“I hope he does.”

The two started swinging in silence and eventually, Kai helped Yeonjun finish his drawing on the sand. The single basketball grew to an entire person that looked vaguely like Yeonjun himself. Huening Kai made sure to put a big smile on the doodle’s face.

It wasn’t long before Huening Kai raised his head, hair bouncing excitedly as he ran towards a tall lean figure approaching them. He was giggling in the person’s arms while he was kissed all over his flemished cheeks when Yeonjun caught up with them. 

It always felt like the sun rose inside him whenever he saw Choi Soobin. He was still in their uniform, visible under his black coat. His black hair was wind swept possibly from his rush to get to the playground. He looked nothing like his baby brother but the two similarly always had rose tinted noses and cheeks during winter. 

He was pretty. Yeonjun almost said so. Luckily he had enough intelligence to instead mutter, “Hey.”

“Hello.” Soobin bowed his head slightly in greeting. “I was worried Hyukka would be alone so I came as fast as I could but the Pres seemed to think he could keep me all night.”

“It’s fine,” said Yeonjun truthfully. “He’s good company.”

“He is.” Soobin smiled while he held Kai securely over his hip.

“Blue- _hyung_ is sad so I promised we would take him home.”

At the Kai’s words, Yeonjun suddenly became really interested in the missing cat poster pasted on the lamppost. He was already aware that the cat’s name was Hobak and its owner was as old as Huening Kai when he noticed Soobin looking at him with that concerned look that was no different than the ones he had received from everyone that day. He was really hoping he wouldn’t get it from said boy.

Soobin settled Kai back to the earth and whispered something to him to have the younger nodding dutily and skip off to one of the small shops nearby. 

Once they were alone, Soobin spoke up over the stifling cold silence in the otherwise peaceful street as they walked slower than his brother. “You okay?”

Yeonjun shrugged like he didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was lessened when Soobin started walking closer to his side that their arms brushed together. “Could be better.”

“I didn’t get to watch because of the council meeting,” said Soobin, looking sincerely remorseful. “I wish I had.”

“Nah. It was a pretty bad game from the start. No one was surprised we lost.”

“Still.” Soobin linked their pinkies together. “I wanted to be there.”

“I’m glad you weren’t.” Yeonjun mumbled and before Soobin could ask, Huening Kai was skipping towards them with three popsicles. 

It didn’t matter that it was the middle of January. With the yellow child waddling in front of them and Soobin’s pinky wrapped around his, Yeonjun felt the warmest in months. 

They arrived at the brothers’ home first as Yeonjun’s was a little way further down. While the basketball captain lived in a two-bedroom apartment with his parents, the Student Council Secretary lived in a regular cottage-esque house with a little stone wall in the front. 

Huening Kai bumped his forehead against Yeonjun’s hip then grinned up at him with drowsy eyes. It was way past his bedtime. “Good night, Blue- _hyung_.”

Yeonjun kneeled down so they were eye-to-eye and pinched the young boy’s ears that were red from staying out too long. “Bye, Huenningie.”

Kai lightly shook his head so that Yeonjun’s warm hands wouldn’t fall off. “No goodbyes. We’ll see each other tomorrow.”

The blue-haired boy couldn’t stop the smile growing from his face. “You’re always right, kiddo. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

When he let him go, Kai stepped back directly to his brother’s legs. “And you still owe me a game of _Halli Galli_.”

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Soobin said as he squished his little brother’s cheeks. “He may look innocent but this little monster’s a cheater.”

Huening Kai shook off the elder’s hands and glared at him with the least threatening look. “I am not. You just suck.”

Soobin gasped while Yeonjun was holding on to his stomach in laughter. “Hyukka! Language.”

“But Hyunnie and Bamgyu talk like that, too.”

“Those two, I swear…”

Yeonjun was still snickering behind his hand when he reached over to ruffle Kai’s soft curls. “Better run in now before your _hyung_ changes his mind.”

Huening Kai broke free from his brother’s hold and hopped through the little opening of their wooden gate. Yeonjun felt like he was Alice from one of the books Soobin always read to his brother. Here he was, watching the little late rabbit disappear behind another strange door while he was left to try and solve another predicament he didn’t want to solve. A clear sign that urged him to _Drink Me_ even though he knew the consequences if he did but on the other hand was also aware of how much regret he would have if he didn’t. 

He looked back at his school’s Secretary and wondered whether he would have to choose.

Luckily for him, Soobin chose for himself. 

An unattractive squeak came out of Yeonjun when he was suddenly pulled into a warm hug. Soobin had his arms fit snugly around his neck with his face buried in them over Yeonjun’s shoulder so the Varsity player couldn’t see his face. 

“I could tell when you’re lying.” He heard Soobin mumble straight at his left ear. “I know how important this game was to you. I know about the college scouts. I know everything.”

 _Of course you do. My clever boy._ Yeonjun thought as he wrapped his own arms around the taller’s slim waist. The burning feeling in his eyes was back after hours of trying to stop any tear because he swore to himself he wouldn’t cry like a kid because of this. Sometimes… sometimes, he supposed, they were all better off being kids.

“You were so great.” Soobin continued to voice over the winter night air. “I wasn’t there but I know you were. You always are. They’d be stupid to not recruit you.”

Yeonjun didn’t have any energy left to tell the boy that the scouts were the least of his problems. That once he got home, he was going to have to face his parents disappointment. And when the day comes where he’s back in school, he would have to face the student body’s judging stares. Then after that he was going to have to face his coach and teammates and apologize all over again with that sick feeling in his stomach that made him want to puke all over again. Again and again and again.

From this day forth, he was never going to be good enough. Not to his family, his friends, or team.

Yet somehow, just from the shy neighbor boy with the cute button nose and flemished cheeks, he felt like he could be. If only, just only, to Choi Soobin he was finally enough.

Soobin’s warmth was gone too early for Yeonjun to already miss it when the boy pulled away. But his next words seemed to fix all the coldness and doubt inside Yeonjun. 

With a genuine smile, Soobin spoke, “All will be alright in time, Choi Yeonjun.”

The Team Captain chuckled, his breath coming out in tiny smokes. “Thanks, Choi Soobin.”

With a small bow of his head, Soobin reached for their gate. He only managed to turn the handle when calloused fingers suddenly reached for his smooth palm. The grip was as stern as the determination in Yeonjun’s expression when Soobin looked back at him in surprise.

“I was going to kiss the person I like when we won today.” Yeonjun said, looking dead straight at the taller’s eyes.

When Soobin blinked his face simultaneously turned red. “Oh.” 

“Yeah. Oh.” Running out of confidence, Yeonjun quickly turned his attention to their joined hands and started rubbing his thumb over Soobin’s knuckles out of nerves. “And if… even though we lost today and I’ve never been more uncertain of my future now unlike him who has everything planned out because he’s the smartest person I know and-- just _if_... I went home now and he followed me… maybe I’ll find the courage to do so.”

“Oh.” 

Yeonjun couldn’t help but huff a short laugh and when he let go, his eyes remained watching Soobin’s arm fall to his side. He dug his hands inside his pockets to hide their nervous shiver and took one last look at the boy with the last ounce of courage he had. “Goodnight, Soobin.”

Somehow the road turned darker when he was on his way to their apartment complex, like he left all the light in the world back at Soobin’s house. The only reason he didn’t feel so disheartened when he heard no one chasing after him was because everything else from the day was disappointing he was immune to it by now. 

Although, when he finally reached his building, someone pulled him back by the arm. 

Yeonjun turned around with the biggest shock his heart had ever encountered when he saw Choi Soobin panting with a familiar pair of mittens on his hand. 

“Hyukka forgot to give these back.” Soobin gasped out.

Yeonjun smiled. He was smiling when he pulled the boy by the hand. He was smiling when their lips pressed against each other. He was still smiling when Soobin kissed him back. 

_Leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees  
And all will be alright in time  
From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas  
And all will be alright in time  
Wounds of the past will eventually heal  
And all will be alright in time  
'Cause all of this comes with a love that is real_

**Author's Note:**

> the title and quote at the end is from one of my favorite songs "leaves" by the philippine band ben&ben which also inspired this work
> 
> this is my very first txt centric work and it's nothing much i just wanted to write something to cheer myself up and this was what came out so it's more like a long drabble than anything
> 
> i even thought over if i should add more like moments of yeonbin in school but i personally like the ending i stuck with so here it is..but if anyone is interested for more moments with this au i'm all ears
> 
> thank you for reading this lil fluffly piece and i hope everyone is safe and please remember (even if it seems impossible for a moment) that all will be alright in time


End file.
